


Reality

by fivemoney



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemoney/pseuds/fivemoney
Summary: 请注意，be其余的再透露就算是剧透啦～





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathytheorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathytheorange/gifts).



> 请注意，be   
> 其余的再透露就算是剧透啦～

他感觉到微风轻轻扫过他的肌肤，身旁有另一具躯体的存在，温暖的感觉。  
梅林便知道，是时候醒来了。  
他皱着眉头往某人的怀里钻。如果可以的话他真想这辈子都耗在床上。  
和亚瑟一起。

“早啊，小懒蛋。”亚瑟充满宠溺的声音传来。梅林哼哼了几声便继续把脸贴着他结实的胸膛，亚瑟平稳的心跳声总能让他的起床气消去一大半，但他还不想起床。亚瑟也不执着于离开被窝，伴随呼吸的起伏一手把玩着梅林的黑发，一手在梅林后背轻轻抚摸着。  
“你再不停下我就把你杀了！”  
“你再不起床我也要饿死了。”  
“现在才几点！”  
“已经十二点半了......”  
“………..”  
梅林不知道自己有多久没睡得那么安稳，而且可以睡到大中午了。一定是因为昨晚和亚瑟一起耗尽了体力，充实感和亚瑟身上的体香让他沉沉睡去。可他不记得，不记得昨晚发生了什么….不过这倒无所谓，毕竟他和亚瑟还有很多个夜晚，也有很多共同醒来的机会，忘了一两晚还是能被原谅的。  
为了不让他的王子殿下饿坏了，梅林在内心咒骂了几句后还是乖乖起了床。在浴室洗澡时亚瑟溜了进来，梅林警告他如果毛手毛脚的话就没有午饭吃，他只好放弃了原本的念头。他们一起刷牙时亚瑟还是忍不住从后面抱住了梅林。刚洗澡的水雾还没散去，镜子中朦胧一片。亚瑟抬手在镜子上写出“AM”，还在一旁画了个大大的爱心。梅林嘲笑他都结婚那么久了还像个孩子似的，亚瑟轻轻地在梅林的脖子上咬了一下以作惩罚，但最后还是留下了几个浪漫的吻。  
梅林给他俩做了简易的午餐，很平常的三明治和一些沙拉，但他还是精心准备了亚瑟最爱的腌蛋并保证过几天一定给他弄香草烤鸡。他们一边吃一边商量待会去哪，去看电影？去逛博物馆？去公园散散步晒晒太阳？在讨论了无数个选项之后他们还是决定待在家里，也许能从他们的DVD收藏里找到感兴趣的......梅林洗完碗走到客厅时亚瑟已经裹着毛毯坐在沙发上了，“我忽然有点想重温指环王，看么？” 梅林点了点头，走过去坐在他身边。其实看什么不重要，他只是想和亚瑟在一起，只要能抱着亚瑟其他的都不重要了。  
亚瑟把毯子盖在他身上，但他还是感觉到冷，还有无力。  
亚瑟似乎发现了他的不适，“冷么？”  
梅林“嗯”了一声，亚瑟便将更多的毯子盖在他身上。  
“你不冷么？”  
“不冷，而且我比你强壮，你总是感冒生病，我可不想总照顾你。”  
梅林知道他又嘴硬了，所以只是笑了笑没说什么，往亚瑟那边缩了缩。随即亚瑟就把手伸了过来环住了他，梅林笑着往亚瑟脖子处蹭了蹭，用力地闻了闻他身上的味道，感觉到亚瑟把他抱得更紧….

两人就这样相拥着度过了一个午后。

在晚餐吃什么的问题上他们又争论了一番。梅林觉得亚瑟越来越重了，如果继续胖下去很有可能会将自己压死，但亚瑟觉得自己只是浑身肌肉所以看起来壮得像只熊！后来双方妥协，点了个披萨外卖但是要求别人少放芝士。梅林看着亚瑟一脸满足地吃着披萨的样子，既高兴又开始担忧中年时期的亚瑟会不会发福。他在脑子里幻想亚瑟，和一个软软的小肚子，还有渐渐变少的头发，忧愁地叹起了气，顺便把沙拉里的紫叶生菜塞亚瑟嘴里……

他们磨蹭了一下便早早上了床。在缠绵时梅林忽然感觉到前所未有的恐惧和冷，他紧紧抱着亚瑟呜咽着，指甲深深地陷入亚瑟的后背。  
“嘿怎么了？”亚瑟停下身下的动作，一边手撑住自己，用另一只手轻轻将梅林眼角的泪水抹去，“疼么？”  
梅林摇着头，“不….我只是....怕你会离开我……我只是在想没了你我该怎么办。”  
“嘿嘿嘿宝贝，看着我。”四目相对，“我不会离开你的，我发誓。只要我还活着只要你还活着，我们一定会在一起的。”

他们看着对方的眼睛继续做爱。

高潮的余韵还未退去，亚瑟正倒在梅林身边喘着气。  
梅林还是觉得冷，但他感受着亚瑟的气息，好像没那么害怕了。  
他用尽全身力气抱住了亚瑟。

然后他看见了光。

 

～～～～～～

邻居们正七嘴八舌地讨论着这场悲剧。

“可怜的小伙子，前几天我就说他不爱现代科技的人怎么会突然买这种最新科技产品。”  
“唉，自从他丈夫，亚瑟是么？自从亚瑟意外死亡之后他就一直严重抑郁了。结婚那么久感情还一直很好，听说他丈夫生前最后那段时间他们还在商量要领养一个孩子呢！他们俩都是那么好的小伙子啊…..可惜了。”  
一个尚不知情的女人走了过来，“格温薇薇安？你们站在这干嘛？怎么那么多警察和医护人员？”  
“哎你还不知道吧？梅林割脉自杀了，就在他家的浴缸里！听说他自杀时还戴着最新款的VR眼镜…..”  
“就是那个声称能让你经历一切你想要的那款虚拟现实眼镜？”  
“那在他死时，亚瑟一定是陪在他身边了。”  
“是啊…….”

 

 

 

the end.


End file.
